The purpose of our work is to develop new methodology for the synthesis of biologically active polyether antibiotics. The work proposed involves the chelation-directed addition of organometallics to alkoxycarbonyl compounds and macrocyclically-directed remote asymmetric induction. Such methodology is being applied to the total synthesis of the polyether antibiotics monensin and lysocellin.